Cupcakes or Bloody Pasta?
by HetalianAndProud
Summary: Marylin is just a regular Hetalian who lives a normal life until one day, she runs into Oliver Kirkland. A Brit that she starts creating feelings for abit but she also on the way she encounters Luciano Vargas a flirty yet rude Italian. What's going to happen to Marylin? (Rated M: For Luciano's potty mouth and if I decided to put the 1p's well goes for Roma's too and sexual content)
1. Meeting The Cheery Brit & Flirty Italian

***Marylin's P.O.V.* **

I woke up with the sound of my stupid alarm. "It's Friday... finally" I get out of my bed and start picking out what to wear to school today. I put on some black skinnies and a baby blue shirt that says "Make Pasta Not War" with Italy waving a flag and holding a bowl of pasta. I giggle at his cuteness. Then I put a black beanie with a couple of England, America, and Romano pins on it and I put on my 'I AM AWESOME' Prussia wristband on, pull my hair back to a ponytail, quickly brush my teeth and head to school. I go to the bus stop and see HER one of the most despicable bitches at Medford High. Briza Montana. Using my awesome ninja skills I quietly pass behind her hoping not to get caught. Then suddenly "Buono Tomato, Buono Tomato, Buono, Buono, Uuu~! Chivia a Romano Minami Itaria~" 'FUCK! I FORGOT TO TURN OFF MY PHONE'S ALARM! ROMA~ WHY YOU BETRAY ME?!' Briza snapped her head around, saw me and smirked 'Great...JUST BLOODY FUCKING GREAT' "Well look who's here~ It's the fat Netalia loving freak~" I gritted my teeth "It's HETALIA not NETALIA fucking arsehole..." "Your stupid insults don't hurt me whore" I glare at her "Me?! A whore?! With all the fucking nerve! I'm not the one who's fucking probably every jock at school. Stupid bloody wanker." Okay I didn't mean to say the last two sentences out loud. What's even worst HE was right next to her. Briza's newest boyfriend and MY ex-boyfriend. He turned around and saw me "The hell did you say about my girl?!" I roll my eyes "It's none of your business ...fucking tosser" "What the fuck does that suppose to mean? I smirk mischievously "You wouldn't know because you two are just too stupid and low to know~" Briza growls at me "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" And there's my cue to run. I grab my Hetalia backpack and run fast like an Italian soldier running away from the British troops. I could hear queen bitch yelling "Get back here you fucking coward!" 'No I'm not a coward I'm just running away from a crazy girl who's probably filled with STD's' I keep running until I bump into someone. I fall to the ground with a loud "ouff!" "Oh my~! Are you okay poppet~?!" Said a cheery British accent. I look up and see a guy around my age (16) He has strawberry blonde hair and some really creepy sky blue eyes with a hint of...pink? He's wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a purple and blue vest over it and... did I mention those EYEBROWS are flipping HUGE ...but it weirdly goes with him "Y-Yeah I'm fine... my arse just hurts abit that's all..." "Tsk Tsk language young lady~ You better watch that pretty mouth of yours~ You don't want something bad to happen to you right poppet~?" His eyes start to swirl blue and pink and I started to shake like a leaf "N-No I'm sorry..." His eyes stop swirling "Oh my how rude of me~!" He lends out a hand. I hesitantly hold it and he pulls me up "My name is Oliver, Oliver Kirkland~ May I know yours, love?" I slightly blushed at the word 'love'. "I-It's Marylin...Marylin Muñoz and it's a pleasure to meet you Ollie" 'Ollie? Did I just call him Ollie?... I hope he doesn't get mad... it is a cute nickname after-all...' I see he blushes abit when I called him that "O-Ollie? No one has called me that before... I like it! Thank you love~!" He hugs me tightly I hug back softly 'wait why I'm I hugging a random stranger?! Well at least he's cute... And shouldn't I be in school right now?!' "You're welcome Ollie, oh um... I have to get to school" "School? That's where I was headed to! What school do you go to poppet?" "Medford High... you?" "Me too! That's strange how come I haven't seen you around?" That's weird I haven't seen him around either "I have no idea and that school isn't that big... " "Strange... Do you need a lift? It is getting quite late" "Yeah I'd like that" I smile as we get in his ...pink...car. "Hey. Are you from Britain by any chance? Cause it's not every day you run into someone with a British accent here in America now a days..." "Why Yes! Yes I am" "That's neat!" We get to school, I see Stephanie is waiting for me in front, while eating a sandwich, looking at me weirdly thinking who did I come with once she saw who it was she started choking on a piece of the sandwich. I ran to her "OH MY GOD STEPHANIE!" I hit her stomach hard and she spits the piece out "Oh god! Are you okay?!" "Y-Yeah... by the way w-who's your new friend..?" She said while looking at Oliver. I hand signaled for him to come over, He smiles wide and walks up to us "Steph, This is Oliver or how I like to call him, Ollie. I bumped into him while I was running away from Briza and it turned out that he comes here also he was nice enough to give me a ride!" I look back at Ollie "Oh yeah! Thanks for the ride Ollie!" and give him a hug which he gladly accepts "Your welcome love!" Stephanie tenses. She hates British accents... one thing I almost forgot. I look at her "You better not say anything rude Stephanie!" Oliver looks at me confused. "...She doesn't like British accents" Oliver glares at Stephanie "...Is that so? You know you shouldn't judge people like that it's quite RUDE poppet" Stephanie simply shrugs. I look at Oliver for awhile that's when it hits me "Hey Ollie... have you heard of Hetalia?" He tenses up "Y-Yes why love?" I smile "It's cause you look alot like one of the characters"

***end of Marylin's P.o.v.***

*2pEngland's P.o.v.* 

'Oh no she's onto me!' "O-Oh I know I-I get that alot..." I look to the ground 'I can't let her figure out that I'm actually England's 2nd Player ... if she finds out she'll probably never talk to me again.. She's the only real friend I have, or I think she's my friend... Allen and Matt just hang out with me because I'm one of them. A killer. A psychopath. A-" my thoughts get caught off with someone poking my cheek. I look up and see Marylin concerned. "You okay Ollie? You sort of zoned out there." "Yes poppet, I'm fine. Thank you for caring" I smile sweetly. "SO! Want to hang out with me and my friends during lunch?" I looked at her surprised. No one really likes to hang around me because the way I act and dress. "Yes! I'd love to poppet! But... your friends won't mind right?" "Nope~ Not at all~" She looks at Stephanie in a creepyish way "Daaaa~?" She says while patting on a...pipe?! 'Where the bloody hell did she get that from?!' Stephanie pales "N-Nope not at all! Heh..." "Good~" she puts the pipe in her backpack. I check the time '7:50' "Hey, poppet~ what do you have right now? I'll go drop you off if you want"

***end of 2pEngland's P.o.v.* **

***Marylin's P.o.v.* **

"I have Art, room 120 right now, you?" "Strange my room's right across from yours, Cooking, room 121" I pause for a minute and think 'that's weird then why haven't I seen him before' "Oh well we should go before the bell rings" He smiles wide, grabs my hand, (cue face going red) and runs to class. We get to our stop panting "Um Ollie... why were we running?" He thinks for a minute "Uh... I'm not sure love..." I giggle "ookay then?" Oliver blushes abit of embarrassment then suddenly glares at someone behind me "hm?" I look behind me and see a guy with dark brown with a hint of red, magenta eyes, tan skin and a strange curl coming out of his head 'He kind of looks like Italy but... darker' "Ciao bella ragazza~ (cue smirk and smirk goes away) and... Oliver" "Luciano..." they started to have a glare off "Luciano ... what are you doing here? I thought you went to school in Italy with your... 'followers'" Luciano smirks "I-a decided to move-a over here instead. What have a problema?" Oliver growls and then the bell rings. Luciano snickers and goes into my class 'Great I have him for Art now...' "I'm sorry about that love. I didn't mean to get you in between my rivals" "Oh no it's fine Ollie, really. Only problem is now I have him every day for Art." I sigh. "Just ignore him. Okay love?" He puts his hand on my shoulder and I nod "Sure." I hug him and go into class I see Luciano sitting next to my seat 'This... isn't going to end well...' I look at the floor and go to my seat. I could almost FEEL that he's smirking at me "So, bella~ What-a is your name~?" I turn around and both our noses touch. I blush slightly and look the other way "I-It's M-Marylin...Marylin Muñoz..." He softly grabs my chin and turns my head for me to face him "Such a lovely name-a for-a such a lovely ragazza~ My name-a is Luciano Vargas~ And-a it's a pleasure to meet you Marylin~" He holds my hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. If I were like other girls I would of fainted by now but I'm not I'm just a blushing storm right now. "Shy one aren't you~?" "Ahem" Me and Luciano look up and see the teacher looking at us. "Can you two love birds quiet down for right now. I'm going to give out assignments. "L-Lovebirds? O-Oh no I'm-" "Oh mi dispiace! Me and-a mia ragazza won't bother the class. Veh~" My voice lowers "w-what? s-since when was I your girl?" He smirks and leans in and whispers into my ear huskily "Veh~ since the first time I laid-a my eyes on you~" He takes out a switchblade and starts moving it up and down my face. I start shaking in fear 'This Italy look-alike is freaking scary!' I hear him chuckle and he puts the switchblade down and looks at the assignment. I see the assignment is 'draw your favorite character from any cartoon or anime you like the most' yup my art teacher's into anime, be jelly bitches. I smile wide take out my sketch pad and I raise my hand "Yes Marylin?" "Can we draw more than 3 characters?" Mr. Martinez looks at me wide-eyed " You know it is do in the end of the period also you have to color it" "I know~" He sighs "Fine it's up to you" I squeal in joy and immediately start drawing Italy, Romano, Prussia, America, England, and Canada. Little did I know a certain Italian was looking at me drawing, face paling abit. "Bella... Wh-What-a are you drawing?" I look at him "Oh! I'm drawing my favorite Hetalia characters, of course~! You know... come to think of it... you kind of look like Italy to be honest; what's more ironic you ARE from Italy..." Luciano tensed "Same with Ollie, he looks alot like England, which is also ironic because he's from England..." I look at Luciano for awhile in deep thought. Cold sweat starts falling down Luciano's face. "Are you... Wait... Never mind... the Hetalia characters aren't real, sorry if I weirded you out or anything..." Luciano silently sighs in relief "No no it's-a fine Bella, and that's-a nice drawing, you have-a talent." I lightly blushed, using the little Italian I know "Grazie Luciano~!" Luciano blushed at me using his native language. He looked at me for awhile then returned to do his work

**°•°•°Le Time Skip Provided By 2p England's Fabulous Cupcakes°•°•° **

The bell rings, I turn in my work and once I head for the door someone stops me "Oi Bella!" I turn around and see Luci; I decided to call him that, running towards me from his seat. "Yeah Luci?" "Don't-a call me that! Jeez you sound-a like my stupid half-brother Flavio" "Oh sorry. Whatcha want?" He hesitated for abit "Umm... I was going to ask you if-a ... I can-a hang out with you during Lunch..." "Um... Sure if you want" "Veh... Grazie" 'Veh? Wait doesn't Italy do that? Wait! Ollie told me he wanted to hang out with me and he doesn't like Luci! SHIT!" I look around and see that Oliver isn't there. 'Weird, I thought he was going to wait here?' "MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU BOKU HETALIA!" I quickly takes out my phone check my messages

_To: Mary (:  
From: xxx_

Ello Mary~ It's Ollie~! I had to go home early family business problems (sighs) so see you tomorrow. ^.^

PS: I asked your rude friend for your number just in-case you're wondering how I got your number. :3 okay bye now~

I save his number and text back

To: Ollie :3  
From: Mary (:

its okay~ btw I hope things get better at home see yah~ c: 

Luciano looks at me "What happened-a bella?" "Oh it was Oliver... He left home early and like he was going to give me a ride home... so yeah" I lied "Oh... okay then let's-a go bella" I nod and follow him to the cafeteria. "Oi, Bella did you-a bring lunch? The food from here-a sucks balls" I giggle "Of course, you're lucky I brought one of my awesome sandwiches" Luciano looks at me "Sure "Awesome" sandwiches..." I gasp "You don't believe me?!" He smirks "Nope~" We sit down on a table far from the other tables. "Fine! I'll prove to you!" I take out a sandwich and I hand it to him "You will eat it and you will like it!" I give him a playful glare and he looks at me surprised "Your-a really something bella ragazza" He gets the sandwich and takes a bite. Luciano's eyes widen and sparkle. He starts swooning side to side slowly while his curl starts bouncing abit. (My sandwiches are just that fucking awesome) I laugh quietly "I told you~" He stops and looks at me "W-What are you-a talking about it's not-a that great..." He turns around face away from me and devours the poor sandwich, I start laughing "Y-Yeah you know I can see you dude~" His face turns red "I-a only did-a that because I was-a hungry damn it" I laugh again "Wow dude, you remind me of both North Italy and South Italy, N. Italy well you look EXACTLY like him just... darker and you have 's personality~ Your freaking lucky you know that right?" He looked at me abit surprised and sort of scared "Y-Yeah I-a guess so..." I stay quiet for a moment ... 'It's just... it's so weird how he reminds me of Italy... he even does the 'Veh' sounds... Oh my god... what if he IS Italy but like a dark counterpart or something?! Same with Oliver... wait what was Italy's human name again... is it... Feliciano? Yeah! Feliciano Vargas! And this guy's name is Luciano Vargas! Oh my god I WAS RIGHT!" I widen my eyes at the realization. But failed to notice I was looking right at him. "Oi. Stop-a staring at-a me like-a that. It's annoying." "O-Oh sorry um... Italy- I mean Luciano um... D-Do you think ...that the Hetalia countries are real... By any chance?"

**end of Marylin's P.o.v.* **

***2pItaly's P.o.v.* **

I tensed 'Shit! Motherfucking shit! She figured me out?! Already?! Damn I didn't want to hurt this chick she's pretty hot and she's cool too but I can risk anything I can't let her tell ANYONE!" "I...um... I-a don't know..." She looks at me "You know... you can tell me anything... I promise I won't tell." I hesitate for a minute "I... I'll tell you-a after school..."

Will Luciano tell Marylin the truth or will he lock her away from the outside world for ... god knows how long. And if he does will Oliver come and rescue her? Find out in the next chapter of **_Cupcakes or Bloody Pasta _**

**((Sorry if 2pItaly is OCC I like him and all but I can't seem to get his personality right Dx Btw I'll be making a book cover soon and also I posted this story in DeviantART, Quotev, and Wattpad oki? Oki. OH! and when Luciano's thinking he's talking in Italian so that's why it doesn't have the accent))**


	2. Author's Note

Okay you must be thinking "this chick isn't going to post up another chapter" **_WRONG~!_** I'm no worries~! I'm working on this :3 I just had a writers block and also I had school in the way... stupid school ;-; but right now I'm taking a break ( thank God I'm home-schooled ;v; ) So I'll post up the next chapter in a couple of hours ( maybe, not making promises ).

_**CIAO~!**_

_**~Mari-chan**_


	3. Curls & Meeting The Badass American

**A/N: So people won't get confused.**

"…" **= speaking '…' = thinking**

**Also I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner and that it's so short. I have A LOT of things I had to do and you know I never knew being homeschooled is worst than being in actual school, in a way ; ^ ; Ok back to the story**

***Marylin's P.O.V.***

"Oh okay…" Awkward…._BRIIIIIING "_Oh that's the bell… What do you have next Luciano?" He looks at his schedule and he groans in disappointment. "I have-a Biology and-a you?" I smile wide "Me too~! Lemme see your schedule~!" He hands me his schedule I look over it "Heeey we have all the same classes! Isn't that great?!" he shrugs "If-a you say so bella~" I grab his hand (cue his face going red) and run to our bio class "M-Marylin! What the hell?! I can-a walk you know!" I let go of his hand. "Oh... s-sorry… I-" "MARYLIN!" Me and Luciano jump and I turn around to see a really pissed Stephanie "what the fuck?! Why did you ditch me and Cindy at lunch today?!" I sweat-drop. 'Shit I was so excited (wait… no not really) to hang out with Luci I forgot about my friends. "I-I'm sorry Steph! I forgot! Plus I was showing a new student around!" She looks at me confused "You? Show someone around? HA! Don't make me laugh dude! You know you're too shy to go up to anyone!" I was about to say something until I felt Luciano pull me back "Oi! Don't-a talk to her like-a that!* He takes out his pocket-knife and pointed it to Stephanie. She looked at him in shock "W-Whoa! Dude! Put that thing away before you make a scene!" "No! Not until you-a apologize to-a Marylin!" I slightly blush. 'How sweet of him~! Wait.. Wha-?' "Wait! Who the hell are you?!" Luciano smirks "I'll be-a your worst nightmare if you-a don't do what I-a say~!" I feel my face heat up even more, and I think Stephanie took a notice and she smirks "Ohhhh~ I see~ Mary got herself a new boyfriend huh~?" My face turned fire-truck red "Sh-Shut up Steph! He's the new guy I was showing around…" Steph laughs and keeps smirking "uh-huh~ Sure Mar Mar~ Pfft… Okay new dude put your knife down now that you know that me and your girlfriend are friends~!" Luciano's face turns red, not as red as mine, but still red. He puts his knife down and mumbles "Mi dispiace. I-a thought you were after her or-a something…" My face turns redder, if humanly possible 'Wait why didn't he say anything about the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing?! W-We're not together! Also Ollie won't approve of this… It's weird how he and I became friends in a short amount of time…' We sit down as the teacher starts the lesson.

**°•°•°Le Time Skip Provided By A Sexy Shirtless 2p Italy'°•°•°**

The whole day I was with Luciano showing him where all the rooms, restrooms, the library and all that is at. The bell rings everyone gets up to go home. Right when I'm about to head back home someone grabs my hand "Hm?" I look up and see Luciano looking at me seriously. "Oi Bella… do you-a remember what we were talking about-a durante il pranzo?" I stay quiet for awhile. "Honestly, no, I have a horrible memory, sorry Luci~!" Lies. I remember exactly what we were talking about. I just don't want to end up getting hurt or anything. (( A/N: You thought she was going to get kidnapped huh? :3 Nope.. the suspense will come soon no worries. )) Luciano sighs "Oh okay.. I was-a just making sure-a and don't-a call me that.." I look at him for awhile 'He looks so much like Italy... His curl... I wonder... if he gets the same reaction or...' I smirk slyly "Um...Luciano... what's up with that curl?" I reach out my hand to pull it then he quickly grabs my wrist. 'Damn! So close' "M-Marylin! What the fuck?! Y-You can't-a go around pulling peoples curls!" I see his face is so red it would put Spain's and Romano's tomatos to shame. I giggle "S-Sorry but still... It's so tempting to pull~!" Luciano looks at me in shock and horror, his face still bright red. "I-I'll just-a go... okay CIAO!" with that he runs off. I start to laugh hard that my stomach starts to ache. I look up and see people looking at me like if I was some crazy lunatic. I glare at them "What?!" They quickly walk away from me "*huff* That's what I thought~".

**°•°•°Another Time Skip Because I'm Running Out Of Ideas °•°•°**

Once I get home I notice that no one's here "Mom? Jonathan?...¹ Papá?" I said 'Dad' last because we never got along with each other. Well… we did but then that changed once I grew up and found out that he's been drinking and checks out other women when my mom isn't looking, also he blames everything on me so I sort of hate him because of that… Oh and he doesn't speak English, only Spanish. I see there's a paper on the living room table.

_²Hola mija,_

_You must be thinking why we're not home…. Well… It turns out that your ³abuelo is sick with a flu so we left to México soon as possible. Don't worry we left you enough ⁴dinero for you to use while we're gone. ⁵Your Papá y Yo were hesitant on leaving you here alone for a month so, like the nice ⁶padres we are, we bought you a drawing tablet and a laptop that has those fancy drawing ⁷cositas que té gusta usar. Ok adios mija __te vamos extrañar._

_-Mamá, Papá y Jonathan_

I look at the note wide-eyed. I felt sort of sad that they didn't take me with them. But then again… I flip the letter around.

_The drawing tablet and laptop are in __your__ room._

I run upstairs and see the drawing tablet and a purple Inspiron 15 Touch. My face lights up and my eyes go wide once I see it. Next to them is what looks like a small chest. I quickly go up to open it and I see there's at least 500 dollars in there! "Damn… Where did they get the money…? Ohhhh right great-grandma's inheritance…" I take out my phone and chat with Stephanie and my middle school best friend, Cecilia in our little chatroom.

_Me: Hey dude~! Guess what~?!_

_Stephanie: What? Oh hey Cecilia…_

_Cecilia: Mary~! :3 What? What happened? Hi Stephanie~_

_Me: My parents left to Mexico for a month~ Sooo I was thinking if you gals wanted to come over to play some video games or watch some movies?_

_Stephanie: Ah… sorry Mary I can't have to do fucking chores:/_

_Cecilia: Yeah I can't … I have singing practice in an hour :c sorry girly…_ _Me: Oh… It's okay I'll just ask Oliver or… wait never mind I didn't get his number._

_Cecilia: OH MY GOD! WHO'S OLIVER?! WHO THE FLUFF IS THE OTHER GUY? ARE THEY CUTE? SHLSDHADH_

_Me: XD yeah they're cute… and the other guy's name is Luciano._

_Stephanie: oh god… not them again -.-_

_Me: What? They're nice!_

_Stephanie: Uh no. They're creepy and weird… especially that Oliver dude… o.o_

_Cecilia: eh?_

_Me: What? No! Oliver's a really sweet guy! :/ I understand Luciano since… he is kinda scary…_

_Cecilia: Oh god Marylin. Who the heck have you been hanging around with! Tell me now. And I mean NOW._

_Me: HEY! They're really nice when you get to know them better. Btw if you look closer you can mean ass tell that they look like one of the Hetalia characters. It's weird too… Oliver Kirkland looks like England aka Arthur Kirkland and Luciano Vargas looks like Italy aka Feliciano Vargas… Just Oliver is more pink and blue and very bubbly and kind. Luciano… is very dark, kinda like Romano but darker… but once you get to him he shows his soft side._

_Cecilia: Wow… That's weird…_

_Stephanie: It's suspicious… what if… they ARE the Hetalia characters? But a evil dark version?_

_Me: … PFFFT I wished~ _ _C_

_ecilia: yeah Hetalia's fake… I think._

_Stephanie: …._

_Me: …._

_Cecilia: …._

_Me: I have to go…_

_Cecilia: Yeah… Me too. Later._

_Stephanie: Yeah. Bye. _

_Me: bye._

'Oh my god. It's true… they're the darker versions of the Hetalia characters. But how? Hetalia isn't real… It's just an anime… right?' I kept thinking and thinking, until I remembered that I was going to text Oliver if he could come over. I gulp nervously and start typing.

_To: Ollie :3_

_From: Mary (:_

_3:30 pm_

_Hey Ollie~! Guess what? My parents left to Mexico for a month so I was thinking if you can come over to visit.I already asked my best friends but they're busy :/_

_To: Mary (:_

_From: Ollie :3_

_3:32 pm_

_Oh! Sure I'd love to visit you poppet! But there's one insy winsy problem…_

_To: Ollie :3_

_From: Mary (: _

_3:33 pm_

_Oh? What is it?_

_To: Mary (:_

_From: Ollie :3_

_3:35 pm_

_I need to take care of my little brothers… I'll go but I'll have to take them. Is that alright with you love?_

_To: Ollie :3_

_From: Mary (:_

_3:36 pm_ _S_

_ure~! I'm perfectly fine with it :3_

_To: Mary (: _

_From: Ollie :3_

_3:37 pm_

_Yayyy~! I'll be there ASAP! First may I have you're address? _

_To: Ollie :3_

_From: Mary (:_

_3:38 pm_

_Sure! It's [3890 4__th__ st 90066] ~!_

_To: Mary _

_(: _ _From: Ollie :3_

_3:38 pm_

_Okay! TY see you soon~!_

I close the texting app and I start to wonder if this was a good idea at all. Not knowing at what time they get here I go to the kitchen to make something to eat for them. "Hm… Since there's a possibility that they're the Hetalia characters opposites … I should make a salad for "America", pancakes for "Canada", something sweet for "England". I really doubt "France" is coming…" I think about it for awhile… "Nah I should just wait until they get here for the mean while I'll bake some chocolate chip cookies. I take out the supplies and start baking.

**°•°•°Le' Time Skip Provided By A Adorable 2p England Making Cupcakes°•°•°**

Once I finish I put them in the oven and go upstairs to change into something clean. I put on some black skinny jeans, a dark Blue shirt that says "Keep Calm and Love Hetalia" with the Axis flags on the top (Japan, Italy, Germany) and on the bottom the Allies (America, France, England, China, Russia) ((a/n: notice that Italy's and England's flags are in the middle? :3 see what I did there? :D )) and I start doing my hair. After 6 minutes of frustration I put on some light make-up. Just then I hear the door bell rings. "oh glob, they're here~!" I run downstairs then I stop mid-way 'what… what if they don't like me or...or' the door bell rings again. I go to the door and open it. I quietly gasp as I look up to see blood red eyes looking straight at my hazel ones. I unknowingly start to shake a bit "Allen! Stop staring! It's rude and you're scaring the poor girl!" I look at Oliver and smile at him then I look back at Allen. He has a nice dark tan, like I said before; blood-red eyes, black sunglasses, dark auburn hair with a stubborn cowlick sticking out, ,... has the same bomber jacket like America but darker... and is that a bat with blood on it?! "Marylin, poppet, I know I said I was bringing both of my brothers but... I don't want them to break anything since... they fight all the time" I laugh nervously "N-No it's okay... Oh come on in~!" I move slightly so they can enter. I see from the corner of my eye Allen staring at me as he sat down on the couch. 'Oh god... W-Why is he staring a-at me like that?!' I hear the oven 'ding' and I sigh in relief. "I made some cookies so… I'll be right back…"As I go to the kitchen I hear Allen quietly say "I'm going to the restroom, 'kay…" Along with Oliver saying "But do you know the way?"...Silence... "…No but I'll find it" sweat starts to roll down my face as I hear Allen's footsteps behind me. 'Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't-' "Hey doll face~" I jump "eep!" I hear Allen chuckle darkly from behind me "heh~ cute~" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him "Now, why would a sexy doll like you hang around creepers like Oliver, hm~?" I felt like telling him off for talking bad about his brother but… he's just too scary and that bloody bat isn't really helping either. "I-I… I h-have to go get the cookies… I...I don't w-want them to get b-burned..." I try to slip out of his grasp but he's holding me too tightly, then I hear him sigh "… Fine but they _better _be good… or else…" with that he walks away. I run to the kitchen, which thankfully isn't too far. I take out the cookies and I see that they're well done "Thank God I'm good at baking…" I put the cookies in a tray and I go back to the living room. "Hey sorry I took so long… The cookies had to stay in for an extra minute or two." Oliver smiles sweetly "Oh it's no problem at all poppet~! Ohhhh they smell good~!" Allen looks at me like 'good cover up'. I turn away quickly feeling shivers go up my spine. "MMMM! These are absolutely delicious love!" Oliver looks at me with sparkles in his eyes and I giggle cutely. "I'm so glad you like them Ollie~!" 'Now Allen won't kill me, Yay…' Allen looks at chocolate-chip cookies suspiciously "Hmm…" He gets one and takes a bite. His eyes go wide and sparkle abit. "…It's good…" I put the tray down on the table as I turn around I see in the corner of my Allen quickly get 3 more cookies. I try hard not to laugh; Allen noticed and slightly glared at me which immediately caused me to stop. He chuckled but not as darkly as before. 'God… this guy is going to be the death of me' "So… do you play video games?..." Oliver shook his head and Allen nodded "Fuck yeah!" Ollie slaps Allen's hand "Al! Watch your language!" I giggle softly "Um… So no video games Ollie?" "Sorry poppet, I only bake or cook" I hung my head low "Aww…" Without me noticing Allen smirks "Hey… I got an idea… Why don't you cook something for us while me and Marylin play video games?" Oliver nods happily clapping his hands like a child. "That sounds wonderful~!" Allen looks at me like 'don't say a word' I just nod "o-okay…"

I guess… This wasn't such a good idea after all…..


	4. Another Damn Author's Note

**You must be thinking "Oh goodie another damn note =.= Please note sarcasm."**

**Well I'm just writing this since I want to notify you that the next chapter is a lemon, If you don't know what a lemon is, it is a story or chapter in this case, that has sexual content. So yeah. That's why it's taking me sooo long to update. I honestly didn't know if I should... but I decided to do it. Oki? oki ^-^ I'll post up the next chapter during the weekend or next week since this whole week I'm working on my finals. **


End file.
